Psychiatrist
The Psychiatrist is a major antagonist on the action-platformer neo noir indie game Katana Zero. First appearing as Zero's ally and master, we soon realize about his manipulating intentions and usage of Zero more as weapon rather than a person. Despite not being the main villain or antagonist, the Psychiatrist plays an important role on the game, functioning as the operator and link of every mission on the game. He can also be the final boss of the game depending on the decisions the player takes before. Biography Background The Psychiatrist is not only that, but also a New Mecca government enforcer that works in secret on performing several devious acts he is given by the usage of hitmen. He is one of the two known mans on New Mecca to use NULL soldiers (a.k.a super soldiers that can slow the perception of time) to perform his tasks, the second one being Omar Al-Qasim. In the case of the Psychiatrist, he uses Gamma NULL-Subject Zero, one of the most powerful and skillful of all of them, as his personal hitman, enforcer and assassin, in exchange of keeping him alive by maintaining him with daily doses of Chronos drug, the one that gives NULL soldiers their power and the one they need to prevent withdrawals and further death. Before every mission, he is given a dossier by the government that he later passes to Zero containing the next target he is supposed to kill. Whenever Zero succeeds or not, he needs to receive the Chronos thanks to his value as an assassin. Time by time, he functions as an actual psychiatrist to Zero on talking several events on the past and frequent nightmares that he suffers regarding his time as a NULL Soldier. Thanks to Zero's partial amnesia, the government has decided to use the Psychiatrist to make Zero forget entirely about his entire past and keep him as a weapon of terror, with little to no success thanks to Zero's insistence on keeping the past on his mind. Personality The Psychiatrist likes to keep his appearance of an affably and sophisticated person in order to keep relationships with third parties as respectful camaraderie. However, in reality, he is an extremely despotic and manipulative tyrant with little-to-not tolerance against failure. Despite being genuinely polite, the Psychiatrist loses his temper with relative ease, ending in frequent outbursts of anger that prevents him to keep his affably persona any further, but he seems to have no difficulty on controlling himself the majority of times. When he can't, he ends up losing all control of his actions and tends to be very impulsive and destructive, showing a deep rage and losing every professional tracks on him. He is an obsessive perfectionist who likes to work with extreme caution and precision thanks to the nature of his work, reason why he can't allow any failures on it, but when ever a failure happens, he has no problems in hurting or killing any innocent third party that can put on risk the nature of his or the government's works. At the end, the Psychiatrist can end up being your best friend or your worst nightmare depending if you're cooperative with him or not. Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Non-Action Category:Weaklings Category:Murderer Category:Enforcer Category:Master of Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Wrathful Category:Minion Category:Nameless Category:Spouses Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice